


短打两则

by killGinger



Category: The Longest Day in Chang'an RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killGinger/pseuds/killGinger
Summary: 其实是漫画脚本但最后漫画没有画（。）不要点进来，太酸了。
Relationships: 佳玺





	短打两则

月桂  
把他认作大哥的孩子介于少年和青年之间。  
于是他按初次相识时的岁数把他看作一个少年。  
少年总喊他哥，声音细软像只雏鸟。  
夏天来了。  
他们难得有同一时间段的假期。  
少年租了个工作室，喊他过去参观。  
也许是缺人做苦力，他想。  
少年要做一个等身高的人像，他在旁边看着，少年不让他插手。  
焊铁搬泥难免劳损肩臂腰背。  
少年叫他帮忙按摩。  
好吧，好吧。他装出无奈的样子。  
黑色的背心浸满汗水。  
少年难得絮叨，说阿波罗与达芙妮。  
丘比特向阿波罗射出金箭，像达芙妮射出铅箭。  
这是谬误，他说。成年的太阳神怎么可能无法抵御幼儿的神力？  
但阿波罗把达芙妮逼成了月桂总没错，少年和他争辩。  
他隔着一层织物触碰少年。  
阿波罗的头冠总以月桂织成，他说。  
哦，那么达芙妮就永远是阿波罗的毒药了。  
摁过肩膀，拇指揉搓薄薄的蝴蝶骨，筋肉在他指尖上扭动。  
少年无法忍受疼痛。  
轻点，请你轻一点。  
少年就像月桂，鹅黄的一簇小花缠绕细嫩的枝条。  
轻轻一摇，星星便摇曳在惠风之中了。  
好吧，那我轻一点。  
其实人的血肉是不会像花一样消失在风中的。  
泌出的薄汗打湿他的指腹也打湿了他的后背。  
聒噪的蝉声在他耳边织成尖锐的蜂鸣。  
少年毫无戒心地掀起背心。  
掌心蹭过少年的腰窝，他忽然想起很多年前看过的洛丽塔。  
有人把那本书翻译成一树梨花压海棠。  
淡色的花信任地沉在浓绿色上。  
六月，初夏，月桂花谢。  
他猛地起身扑到洗手池边呕吐。  
徒留少年在背后用颤抖的声音呼唤他。  
夏天总是这样的，热烈地到来，沉默地远去。

风中的烟  
天空烧成一片红色。  
他站在街头。  
象山历来熙攘，飘飘的大袍和贴身的西服交杂成虚实梦境。  
到底是谁不该在这座城里，谁也说不清。  
信香燃尽，惨白的灰浮在空中。  
朔风起，把灰带回天上。  
他抖了抖。年轻人总以为自己能战胜季节。  
远远地看见一个高大的男人。  
男人穿着黑色的皮衣，嘴里呼出的废气被风带走大半。  
红色的烟头像不动的恒星。燃烧。  
他小跑上去，梨窝里盛了云霞的碎片。  
男人回头，眯起眼睛，免得被烟迷了双眼。  
冷厉的风忽然染上气味，酸和苦混成基底。  
好久不见，他笑。  
是你啊。男人把烟弹到远处，火星画出明亮的弧线。  
怎么不抽了，他凑到男人跟前。  
男人笑笑，把长长的围巾解下，挂到他身上。  
也不知道多穿点。  
围巾是暖的，毛球蹭得他脖子痒。  
味道像烧焦的纸，却蹭上一抹古龙水。  
回去吧，降温了。他的眼睛盯着男人露出的颈项，鼻尖埋进绒毛里。  
鼻腔发痒，耳根也发痒。  
逮了空出来透透气，不想早回去。男人拒绝。  
于是他们在小城里颠来倒去地绕圈。  
男人走在他身旁。  
皮革有味，微辛、厚重、凝固。  
夕阳在男人脸上染出霞色，却铩羽于皮衣。  
黑色的亚光皮质吸走所有光亮。  
一只山羊在铅灰色的荒原上奔跑。  
火药味，硝烟，死亡。  
动物尸体总有它们的魔力。  
他悄悄地往男人身边蹭去。手臂隔着毛衣摩擦皮革。  
皮革下面包裹着棉布，棉布包裹肉体。  
男人用肩膀撞他，他撞回去。  
像清人幻想的永动机，两个圆球隔着更多的圆球相互撞击。  
烟是什么味道的，他问。  
其实没什么味道。  
围巾怎么办。  
送给你，男人与他告别。  
永动机是骗局。  
圆球被扔进火塘里化作铁水，仍是金属。  
冷风吹来，铁水凝固成沟沟壑壑的冷灰色。  
两颗球永远地融合在一起，不再撞击。  
到底该有人离开这座城。


End file.
